The Underdogs
by Peaches the First
Summary: It came with little warning... Just a teaser. I'll finish Witness first, this is just an exclusive peak at a work in progress... Peaches


The Underdogs

by Peaches

A/N: If you're looking for a fic with six kids playing on a playground without a care in the world, you should probably leave. J/k. Well, not about the fact that this isn't a happy Recess fic, 'cause it's not, just don't leave!!. It takes place in 2010, 5 years after the gang would have graduated (well, in this story. I'm not sure when they would in the show's time line. I'm just keeping it in sync with when I'll graduate. It's easier that way.). Don't worry, this is just a teaser. I'm experiencing a brain block with Witness (know what I'm doing, just not sure how to execute it) Fear not! I will finish Witness first, then, if enough people want me to, I'll continue this. Well, r/r, and tell the truth. I could care less if I get flames, so be completely honest!!! Love Always, Peaches

Prologue - The Crash

It came with little warning.

The Crash, though we had no way of predicting it would, started with the numerous Middle Eastern wars. Fear of Atomic Warfare was higher then it had ever been since the Cold War. In this fear, out of desperation, countries began to secretly build their own weapons of mass destruction, causing paranoia to skyrocket. The collapse of the United Nations resulted shortly thereafter.

Oil prices reached all time highs and beyond, and little, if any, money was spent trying to find alternate power sources. Wall Street was a mad frenzy by 2006, and the Depression hit hard, especially in the southern United States, and mid-western Canada, in 2007. Education was put on the backburner, resulting in a monumental number of primary, secondary, and post secondary institutes closing indefinitely.

In times such as these, events never occur evenly, everything falls at once. Along with this economic and social strain came the worst weather in 100 years. Strange weather patterns in the Pacific Ocean and the South China Sea, contributed by major climate changes in the prior 20 years, raised the temperature in southern Asia and the western coasts of North and South America, resulting in major heatwaves on both continents. In the Atlantic and Arctic Oceans, temperatures dropped, causing hurricanes of monumental proportions, the largest ever recorded by the hand of man.

People were left homeless, little money circulated, atomic warfare threatened the existence of mankind, disease spread as rapidly as the Black Plague... The apocalypse loomed over humanity, brought on by our own foolish nature. Racial acceptance, orientation acceptance, children's rights, women's rights, human rights, and everything people had crusaded to improve upon for decades was ravaged and raped to make way for the new order.

As governments failed, democracy was overthrown in free countries. Once pillars and role-models for developing countries, places such as the United States, Canada, Great Brittan, and countless others, were taken over by ruthless dictatorships. Driven by power, the countries' economic structures basically collapsed by 2009. People were denied the basic human rights, much medical equipment was denied hospitals, and money was scarce. Professionals were unavailable due to the ignorance of the education system. Crime rates escalated, mortality rates surged, and the world was put into a state of Martial Law.

But, there were those who wouldn't settle for this new, horrendous way of life. While the weak were content to give up their human rights to these corrupt governments, there were some who were determined to fight for their former way of life. These brave rogues were the best in their fields, and leaders in the fight for the fate of the world.

They were the young, the brave, the revolutionaries. With secret headquarters in most every country, they were the last hope for humanity.

Los Desvalido, Les Opprimés, Die Unterlegenen, I Perdenti, Orang Yang Tak Diperhitungkan, Os Vencidos, Subordonatii...

The Underdogs.


End file.
